


Crush

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Five Valentines [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season 1, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Julian has a crush on the cardassian spy.--------Julian watched the tailor work. He was sure of two things: the cardassian was no tailor at all, and his spying skills were good enough for the older man not to notice he was being observed from across the promenade by a curious doctor.He watched his movements, carefully controlled grace that seemed more natural than practiced. But Julian doubted that was the case. No, Garak had the air of a man who worked hard to master all his skills, whose brilliance was as carefully crafted as his clothes. Every stitch was deliberate, exact.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Five Valentines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631692
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of 5 fics! our idea is posting one each day, so we're working hard to keep our schedule :)

Julian watched the tailor work. He was sure of two things: the Cardassian was no tailor at all, and his spying skills were good enough for the older man not to notice he was being observed from across the promenade by a curious doctor.

He watched his movements, carefully controlled grace that seemed more natural than practiced. But Julian doubted that was the case. No, Garak had the air of a man who worked hard to master all his skills, whose brilliance was as carefully crafted as his clothes. Every stitch was deliberate, exact.

And... He was not really doing much but sewing. Really, how long would it take for him to finish that gown? It seemed like he'd been at it for years, to Julian's impatient eyes. When would he start doing spy things?

Julian stiffened a yawn, closing his eyes as he considered that maybe, just maybe, he’d been wrong after all. When he opened his eyes again, Garak was not in his seat anymore and instead right in front of him, so close Julian could see each individual shade of blue in his irises.

"Am I an interesting show, doctor?" 

Julian gasped, stumbling backward as his eyes widened. “Garak! I didn’t think you saw me. I was just interested in your sewing technique. I never learned much beyond simple stitching.”

"Why, I imagined a doctor like you would have to at least know how to sew a wound." He smiled sharply, gaze amused as he took the doctor in. Yes, Julian was certain that was not the face of a plain, simple tailor.

“Yes, yes that of course. But I can’t do things like that.” He pointed to one of the buttons by Garak’s hand. The needlework around it was intricate, linking patterns together. He stared down first at that then, then the scales along Garak’s wrist. He wondered if they were hard or soft, or a different texture, or —

“Well, doctor, why don't you come in and prepare a tea while I show you. I'm sure the chief medical officer eavesdropping is not a sight the Federation would be that proud of, after all."

“Right! Of course. How do you like it?” Julian followed Garak into the back of his shop, nervously rubbing his hands together. He could do this. He’d been preparing for this moment since he was 7 and saw his first spy film. He wouldn’t screw it up now. 

"Oh, you're going to prepare one cup for me too? My, a good doctor  _ and _ also a kind one. Just tarkelean tea, no sugar."

Julian fumbled with the replicator. The settings were in Kardassi and he really hoped he wouldn't end up ordering something odd like snail soup or tomato tea. “Yes, yes of course. So do they not use replicators as much on Cardassia? Here clothes are often just replicated.”

"Replicating takes out the uniqueness, don't you think? Even replicated food tastes all the same."

Yes, considering the look of the thing that had just come out of the replicator, he was not sure they all tasted the same, but remembered most people didn't like arguing as he did. He bit his lip, a bit saddened by the thought. Garak seemed so brilliant, so quick, a perfect sparring partner. 

“Maybe so. Admittedly I do like when something’s fresh, though I’m not much of a cook.”

This looked a bit more like tea, but still... Why was it moving? He discreetly recycled it.

"Not a cook, not a tailor... You Federation people really don't work that much with your hands, do you?" Garak chided, pressing a hand against his chest as he looked over at Julian with something like affront. 

“N- no, I suppose not. You on the other hand, well, your hands seem quite talented.”

"Oh, do they?"

“Umm. Yes. Very strong but also graceful and umm. Handy.”

Julian stumbled over a few more settings, watching as the replicator lit up. Finally what he got resembled tea, and he hoped it tasted like it too. He decided to drown his in sugar just in case.

"Well, yes, hands do tend to be handy, my dear. Are you sure your UT is working correctly?"

“Yes, yes, of course. It’s just — here! Here is your tea. I still need to add sugar to mine.”

"Don't that take away all the real flavor of the tea?"

“Maybe, but I like my drinks sweet.” Julian rolled his shoulders, trying to look at ease and not like an anxious child. 

"I'll make sure to remember." Garak said with a mysterious smile. There was something in his tone, almost like a dare.

“Oh, thank you, that’s most kind of you, Mister Garak.” Julian smiled nervously as he stood next to him with his tea. His eyes were so blue up close.

"Is there something the matter, dear?" Garak raised his eyes from the tea he was drinking, fixing them on Julian's face.

Julian stuttered as he took in those bright blue eyes, the twist of Garak’s lips. So mysterious and cool, so new, so... so... handsome.

"Are the Cardassian settings in the shop affecting you?" Garak frowned, taking on Julian's flushed features.

“Oh umm. Yes. I do feel rather warm. Quite actually. Yes.”

"Maybe you should remove some layers from your uniform, then." His voice was even, controlled, but deep down there was a sound like a purr.

“Oh. Umm, yes. Here.” Julian took his jacket off quickly, setting it on a chair. He swallowed a few times nervously. Was, was Garak flirting with him?

"Feeling better, doctor?" Garak's smile gave him nothing. Polite, amused, but impossible to read. The small purring sound seemed to be gone, and Julian wondered if it was his imagination.

“Yes, yes, it’s a bit cooler here. You must be sweltering in that vest.”

"Not really. I am a cold-blooded being after all." Garak gave an exaggerated sigh.

“Oh, right. So you’re probably always all bundled up, protecting all those scales. And umm. Yes.” What the hell was he doing? Had he forgotten how to form a coherent sentence?

"But enough about me. I'm afraid I'm not that interesting, pass my preference for the hot climate. What brings a doctor like you to this kind of place?" Garak looked at him from behind his steaming cup, and the vapor framed his ridges, making his eyes seem even more bright.

“Deep Space 9? I asked for this assignment, I wanted to umm. I wanted to face the frontier. Become a hero.” That was a bit more his element. Boasting, making himself look like a brave hero. He felt a bit of his old confidence return. 

"You really put more hopes in this place than it is wise."

“I don’t think so. I could learn so much here — especially with the wormhole and people like... well, so many interesting new people.”

"Yes, I imagine you will." Again that inscrutable smile.

“I... would you like to have lunch sometime?” He'd intended for it to sound seductive, and instead, he felt like he was a child inviting his preschool teacher to come to play at the park. 

Garak rewarded him with a bright grin, and Julian swore that he heard that same purr again. "Oh, such a tempting offer. What have I done to deserve such an honor?"

“Well, I just — you helped me and you seem quite interesting and well — do you like to read?”

"Have you been spying on my habits, my dear?" Garak took out a padd from under the fabric and raised his eyeridges.

“No, no, just I like to read so I was hoping maybe you did because then we could ... read. Together.”

"And how would that work? we each read one word?"

“No, no we could read ahead of time and then talk about what we thought.” Julian felt like melting under those inscrutable blue eyes. The man excited and put him on edge all at the same time.

"Ah, that sounds certainly more promising. So, we could exchange books and decide to meet for lunch and share our opinions, say, in four days?"

“Yes, yes, that sounds wonderful.” Julian could feel his face flush a bit and was glad he didn’t blush easily.

"We have a... what do you call it in the Federation? ah, yes, we have a date, then."

A date. Julian Bashir had a date with a spy. Dreams really did come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos, as always, are what keep us happy and writing.


End file.
